<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actum est, ilicet by klausslukas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342506">Actum est, ilicet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas'>klausslukas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After all [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В твоей стране розовых пони понятия «виноват» и «виновен» до сих пор лежат в одной плоскости? Тогда ты ничего не знаешь о законе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After all [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actum est, ilicet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Постканон (пост 19х13: Барба отключил от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения смертельно больного ребенка. Пошел под суд, был оправдан, но принял решение оставить пост помощника окружного прокурора). Actum est, ilicet (лат.) – юридический термин, дословно “дело закончено, можно расходиться”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За последние шесть месяцев Барба сильно постарел. И дело не в седых висках, седины хватает и у самого Сонни. Все дело во взгляде. Барба смотрит на Сонни потухшими глазами старика, от него несет тоской и виной.</p><p>— Привет, советник.</p><p>Это простое слово заставляет Барбу поморщиться, будто у него заболели все зубы разом. Сонни чувствует себя идиотом, но от некоторых привычек невозможно избавиться сразу. Даже через шесть месяцев.</p><p>— Чем обязан, Кариси? — пустое, ничего не выражающее лицо, темные тени.</p><p>— Сюрприз? — жалобно спрашивает Сонни в пустоту между ними. От улыбки сводит губы. Глупо, как же глупо.</p><p>— Ненавижу сюрпризы, — предсказуемо ворчит Барба. — А ты даже не из категории приятных, детектив.</p><p>— Виновен по всем статьям, — Сонни пожимает плечами, слегка отталкивает Барбу и без приглашения проходит в квартиру.</p><p>Коридор утопает в темноте. Сквозь дверной проем видно слабое свечение ночника. Сонни идет на этот свет.</p><p>Журнальный столик буквально погребен под пустыми кружками, чашками и бумажными стаканчиками из-под кофе. И это куда лучше, чем пустые бутылки от скотча, — мелькает мысль. И следом за ней тут же приходит другая: слова «хорошо» или «лучше» здесь в принципе неуместны.</p><p>Барба стоит у него за спиной, устало прислонившись к стене. Руки скрещены на груди в защитном жесте. Лицо все еще пустое — Сонни не удостаивается ни раздражения, ни досады.</p><p>— Предложишь мне кофе или что покрепче? — вежливо интересуется Сонни. Он чувствует себя нелепым флагштоком посреди этого кофеинового кораблекрушения.</p><p>Барба молча идет на кухню, не оглядываясь на незваного гостя. Он странно подволакивает ноги, ни следа от прежней уверенной походки. Сонни тащит за ним на едва забытой инерции.</p><p>В кухне тоже темно. Единственный источник света льется в окно от красной неоновой вывески китайского ресторана напротив. Пока Барба неохотно воюет с кофемашиной, тишину вспарывает звук сирены полицейской машины, в брусничный полумрак добавляется еще один оттенок красного и синий. Они оба вздрагивают. Барба оглядывается через плечо на Сонни и тут же отворачивается.</p><p>Сонни смотрит на сутулые плечи, на напряженную спину. Он не знает этого человека. Раньше даже попытки представить Барбу таким потерянным проваливались бы с треском, а сейчас Сонни смотрит, видит все эти признаки горя и ему не нужны другие доказательства, чтобы в полной мере захлебнуться виной.</p><p>Его голос немного надламывается, когда он просит:</p><p>— Лучше налей, что покрепче.</p><p>Полицейская машина едет обратно, красно-синий цвет мигалки снова выхватывает из темноты профиль. Рафаэль Барба похож на мертвеца, на собственное надгробие посреди кухни.</p><p>Сонни ощутимо подташнивает.</p><p>— Что с тобой случилось? — голос Сонни похож на собачий лай.</p><p>Барба достает с верхней полки два стакана с толстым дном.</p><p>— У меня был суд. Ты наверняка слышал.</p><p>— Тебя оправдали, ты ни в чем не виноват.</p><p>Барба наполняет стаканы до краев. Руки дрожат, из одного стакана плещется через край. Его смех обжигает слух точно так же, как скотч обжигает пищевод.</p><p>— Чему тебя учили в юридической школе, Кариси? Или в твоей стране розовых пони понятия «виноват» и «виновен» до сих пор лежат в одной плоскости? Тогда ты ничего не знаешь о законе, — он пьет большими глотками, закрыв глаза.</p><p>Сонни нечего возразить. Он мог бы, наверное, привести дюжину аргументов, но на самом деле ему нечего сказать. В голове пусто. Ему кажется, что он наконец что-то понял, уловил причину, по которой оказался сегодня на темной кухне Барбы после шести бесконечных месяцев радиомолчания. Сумел познать смысл.</p><p>— Ты же верил, что поступаешь правильно, когда делал это, да? Верил, знал точно, иначе не стал... не стал бы отключать аппарат. И тебя оправдали. — Сонни сокращает расстояние между ними, проливает скотч, его пальцы мокрые, по рубашке расползается пятно, холодит живот, в нос бьет резкий запах. — Так почему же ты сам себя не оправдал?</p><p>Они так и стоят в каком-то сомнамбулическом трансе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Влажное пятно с рубашки Сонни переползло на рубашку Барбы. Где-то вдалеке снова слышен вой полицейской сирены.</p><p>— Закон слеп, Кариси, — это все, что Сонни получает в ответ на свой вопрос.</p><p>И этого совершенно точно недостаточно.</p><p>Барба отталкивает его и идет куда-то вглубь квартиры. Сонни все так же тащит за ним на невидимом поводке. Как раньше. Как всегда.</p><p>— Ты как большой глупый пес, Кариси, — в унисон его мыслям тихо говорит Барба, растягиваясь на кровати в спальне. — Как какой-нибудь лабрадор. Преданный, но все равно глупый.</p><p>Он бездумно пялится в потолок. Сонни стоит у шкафа, стараясь не смотреть ни на кровать, ни в большое зеркало. В спальне достаточно темно, чтобы не видеть реальность, но недостаточно, чтобы игнорировать искажающие эту самую реальность тени.</p><p>— В этом утверждении есть какой-то скрытый смысл, советник?</p><p>— Прекрати меня так называть.</p><p>Сонни наконец решается, делает два шага вперед, ложится рядом, переворачивается на бок, лицом к Барбе.</p><p>— Я не смог себя заставить пойти на твой суд. Просто не смог. Поэтому твоя теория с преданным псом не выдерживает никакой критики.</p><p>Барба поворачивает к нему лицо — чужое, невыразительное, с глубокими тенями под глазами. В глазах.</p><p>— Ты не пришел, даже когда меня оправдали. Ты не приходил полгода.</p><p>— Глупая псина, — послушно соглашается Сонни.</p><p>Он чувствует себя переполненным. До самых краев наполненным чувствами, но им нет и уже не будет выхода — он знает, что опоздал. Отдает себе отчет, что все испортил, упустил, разрушил то, что даже не успело случиться.</p><p>— Уже слишком поздно? — спрашивает Сонни в темноту, прекрасно зная ответ.</p><p>— Да, поздно.</p><p>Это самое безжалостное и неподъемное слово их всех, что знает Сонни.</p><p>Поцелуй пустой и холодный. От озноба сводит зубы.</p><p>— Прости, что не пришел тогда.</p><p>— Уже не важно, Доминик.</p><p>Звук собственного имени ощущается как выстрел в лицо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law &amp; Order: SVU Barisi 2019"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>